Ojitos de Lluvia
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Universo Alterno. SangoMiroku. El amor no siempre es como uno imagina. Sango lo descubrirá por las malas. Advertencia: Soft lemon.


_**Advertencia:** Pese a que contiene un par de escenas recomendables para mayores de trece, no llega del todo al sexo explícito. Sin embargo, su lectura es de su responsabilidad._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los uso para entretención sin fin alguno de lucro.

**Ojitos de Lluvia**

Universo Alterno

**Por Kuruma Chidori.-**

_Fecha de inicio: Domingo 16 de enero del 2005, 07:05 pm._

Las hebras marrones bajaban libremente sobre sus hombros desnudos hasta la cintura, su mirada recaía sobre el espejo del baño, observando el recorrer de las gotas de agua sobre su desnudo cuerpo hasta llegar frías al piso de baldosas azuladas.

Sus ojos color ocre señalaban desconcierto, confusión y angustia. La congoja de la que su ser era víctima le causaba un enorme vacío en el pecho... No podía evitar reprocharse una y otra vez por resguardar aquel sentimiento enfermizo llamado _amor_... no podía evitar odiarse por amar a alguien que le lastimaba de una forma tan cruel, destazando su corazón en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada palabra... matándola cruelmente al ser atravesada por ese par de zafiros.

La regadera abierta humedecía el suelo de a poco, volviéndole resbaloso al tacto; pero esto no inmutaba a la joven, quien aún mantenía su atención en su reflejo...

¿Por qué éste le devolvía una mirada fría¿por qué la burla¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?... ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos ya?

Sango tocó su rostro, percibiendo la suavidad de su tersa piel pálida, dejando que las impertinentes lágrimas por fin saliesen de aquella mirada cargada de daño, dejando por fin que sus delgados labios profirieran un suspiro que habría de acabar convertido en sollozo asesino.

Con pasos lentos y temblorosos, se sentó bajo el chorro de cristalina agua, ocultando el rostro entre sus piernas, rodeando con fuerza éstas...

Que no la vieran, que no la vieran... sentía tanta vergüenza...

Así que aquí estás.- Oyó que alguien decía, al tiempo que la puerta era abierta de par en par, dando paso a un muchacho un par de años mayor que ella, de bellos ojos índigo y alborotado cabello fuliginoso.- ¿Estás bien, Sango?

La chica se levantó de inmediato, dejando que las lágrimas se confundiesen con el agua. Miraba fijamente al hombre, y asintió con la cabeza, cerrando la llave de la regadera.

Se disponía a tomar la toalla que pendía de la pared para secarse cuando de innovo, Miroku le tomó de la cintura, haciéndola presa de un apasionado beso, beso de vehemente deseo y lujuria.

Sango correspondió con el mismo fervor, sintiendo cómo era que nuevamente las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos entrecerrados... pero el hombre no parecía haberles notado, o simplemente no le importaba notarlas... no le importaba cesarlas...

_**El precio de haberte conocido es vivir **_

_**siempre en el peligro de perderte y ser cautiva**_

_**de una sensación inigualable**_

**_que me lleva ser adicta a tu manera de enredarme._**

Dejó que Miroku recorriese su húmedo cuerpo con sus manos, sin dejar de besarle, sin dejar de amarle con desesperación... sin poder dejar de derramar afligidas y desconsoladas lágrimas.

Algo había en él, algo había en ese muchacho que le volvía loca... ¿Por qué le quería¿Por qué se permitía sufrir a tal grado?... ¿Por qué la usaba?

No comprendía cómo era que se hubiese enamorado de un sujeto como él. Un hombre que no tomaba enserio a ninguna de sus tantas mujeres, de sus tantas aventuras... de sus tantos juegos carnales...

Sango siempre había sido una mujer solitaria, sin dificultad alguna en su tranquila vida. Pero aquella había de cambiar drásticamente al haber conocido a aquel joven de coleta oscura, de humor bromista...

Había sido tontamente cautivada por sus encantos¡No podía comprenderlo¡No podía soportarlo!

_**Y yo que creía que me sentaba bien la soledad,**_

_**era mi refugio para no entregarme a tu maldad.**_

_Tal vez aquella sonrisa..._

Lentamente, Miroku fue despojándose de sus ropas, deleitándose con las caricias que le brindaba la joven, con los suspiros que ésta le arrancaba...

Te amo.- Soltó en un arrebato la mujer, quedando perpleja ante su idiotez. El ojiazul le sonrió levemente, con un dejo de vacía ternura antes de volverla a ahogar en apasionados besos, antes de cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo propio...

_Tal vez su manera de actuar..._

Y yo a tí, más de lo que te puedes imaginar.- Mintió, y pese a que Sango lo sabía, deseó creer, dejó que aquellas palabras llegasen hasta lo más recóndito de su ser pues le hacían sentirse viva... le hacían percibir lo más cercano a la dicha... le daba febriles deseos se seguir con aquella tortura.

Un suspiro alborozado escapó de sus labios mientras que él se adentraba suave y lentamente en su cuerpo, siendo él arrastrado por el placer... siendo ella arrastrada por la tristeza al saberse sólo cómplice de una mentira.

_Tal vez sus palabras..._

_Pero siempre era lo mismo._

Ella, ahora cubierta con una delgada bata de seda blanca, observaba desde la esquina de la habitación como Miroku, víctima del sopor, encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a los labios mientras se recostaba en el sofá de su apartamento...

Su respiración esporádica poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad al tiempo que su arisca mirada pernoctaba sobre la suya abruptamente.

¿Qué ves?- Interrogó tajante y molesto ante el desconcierto de la joven que sólo negó.- No hagas eso, sabes que detesto esa miradita tuya llena de desánimo.- Concluyó cortante.

¿Qué dices?- La joven arrugó el ceño, dispuesta a propinarle una bofetada si le volvía a tratar de aquella forma tan rebosante de frialdad.

Nada... ahora déjame descansar que dentro de una hora debo salir a ver a una chica- Sentenció, dudando de lo que decía al observar cómo era que un sollozo escapaba de los labios de la joven.

Apagando su cigarrillo y cerrando los ojos lentamente, pronto quedó profundamente dormido. No imaginaba toda la maraña de pensamientos confusos y desesperados que resguardaba en esos momentos su "amada".

**_Ahora que te veo dormido siento que esto nunca se me va a quitar ._**

**_Y me duele tanto que me digas la verdad. _**

_**Te quiero,**_

_**antes de saber lo que busco, **_

_**antes de entenderlo y sé que mi mundo está muy lejos de ti.**_

_¡Cómo se atrevía a confesarle aquello¡Qué descaro!... ¡QUE CINISMO!_

Caminó lentamente hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Nuevamente prestó atención al espejo... mirando el marco dorado que le rodeaba, mirando las flores que habían sido talladas en este. No faltaba mucho, lo podía sentir, podía sentir aquel líquido subiendo por su garganta hasta detenerse en sus ojos pardos...

Sango tomó la pequeña almohada de su cama, cubriendo su rostro con ella, apretándola contra su boca y dejando escapar un grito lleno de rabia, de ira, tratando de dar escape a la cólera que ya le estaba enfermando. La pequeña gatita color crema que dormitaba sobre la mesita de noche miraba desconcertada a su ama.

La joven se dejó caer, arrodillándose frente al espejo, notando cómo era que su reflejo le devolvía una mirada vacía, hendida en gruesas lágrimas que amenazaban cruelmente en salir, en quemarle las mejillas cual fuego asesino.

Se sentía tan sola, tan miserable... Poco a poco un par de lágrimas rodaron torpemente por sus mejillas deslizándose por el cuello hasta caer en la alfombra beige.

Pero qué lastimosa era su imagen, se sentía tan avergonzada...

Su reflejo era el de una niña tonta... una niña tan imbécil.

Me voy, no me esperes despierta, regresaré tarde.- Escuchó desde la sala le decía Miroku, sin preocuparse por el estado afligido que mantenía la castaña... Lo siguiente que reconoció fue el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta y luego cerrada fuertemente...

Sango mordió sus labios con fuerza, sintiendo cómo era que estos se abrían ligeramente dejando escapar un par de gotas rojizas, catando perfectamente el molesto sabor agridulce de su propia sangre.

No sería la primera vez que entre aquella hipocondría se acababa haciendo daño... no era la primera vez que probaba aquel líquido vital de su cuerpo que ahora le parecía estorboso, no era la primera vez que se sentía tan vacía, tan hueca... tan poco valiosa.

¿Por qué si él decía amarla se empeñaba en matarle de aquella forma?

El ruido del teléfono le hizo dejar sus pensamientos bruscamente para levantarse y contestar. Su mano temblaba, y sin embargo, no prestó atención... Sería todo a causa del nerviosismo, pensó.

¿Diga?

_-¿Hola¿Se encuentra Miroku?_

N-no... acaba de salir.- Dijo con al voz quebrada a aquella desconocida voz femenina.

_-¡Ah! Bien¿Eres su hermana verdad?-_ Preguntaba melosamente

No...- Por unos instantes sintió cómo el teléfono resbalaba de su mano.

Como sea, sólo llamaba para ver si me llevaría a cenar como habíamos acordado, pero creo que ya viene para acá. Adiós. –Y cortó.

Adiós...

**_Y es que despedazas mis sentidos cuando no sé dónde estás,_**

**_y derramo celos que antes no tenía y ahora no puedo parar, _**

**_desde siempre has estado en mis sueños,_**

**_recobré tu recuerdo con ellos._**

Colgando el teléfono y conteniendo un adolorido suspiro, Sango se dirigió reiteradamente a su habitación dejando caer su cuerpo en la cama e ignorando a la pequeña felina que ronroneaba a su lado tratando de captar su atención con el fin de distraerle... pero no le importaba.

Nuevamente sus ojitos lluviosos. Nuevamente el tormento, nuevamente la muerte silenciosa de la que era víctima...

Lo necesitaba aunque no deseaba admitirlo¡lo necesitaba tanto¡lo amaba como a nadie! Su corazón dejaba de latir sin su presencia, dejaba de respirar sin él, el frío de sus entrañas le consumía completa...

Cerró los ojos lánguidamente... le pesaba tanto la situación. Quería morirse y olvidar, le molestaba demasiado depender de un hombre como Miroku. No debía, no cuando ella siempre criticó a las mujeres que sufrían por amor.

_**Y es que sé que antes fuiste mi dueño,**_

_**y otras vidas borraron tu sello**_

¡Olvidé algo!- Se auscultó la voz y las fuerte pisadas de Miroku que entraba nuevamente al apartamento.

La joven se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su guardarropa, dándole la espalda al muchacho que había irrumpido en su habitación y buscaba desesperadamente en una gaveta que le correspondía a él.

¡Aquí está!- Exclamó sonriente al haber dado con su billetera.- ¿Pero cómo se me ocurre salir de casa sin un centavo? –Rió-... ¿No lo crees, Sango?

Pero el joven al no recibir respuesta centró su atención en la chica que mantenía la cabeza gacha, temblando descontroladamente... ¿Qué le pasaría¿Estaría enferma?

¿Sango¿Estás bien?- Le cuestionó, acercándose a aquella silueta femenina mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven. Pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

Nada... no sucede... nada.

"_Nada"..._ ¡NADA¡Nada sucedía con su relación! Nada sucedía desde que ese par de labios se habían posado sobre los propios por vez primera. Que ciega era.

¿Cómo nada? Yo sé cuando te sucede algo¿qué es?- El hombre acariciaba suavemente su cabellera a sabiendas que la joven detestaba aquello, deseaba que le mirara a los ojos, tal vez en el afán de descubrir los secretos que su mirada pudiese resguardar, pero seguía sin volverse a él.

Tú no sabes nada de lo que me pasa... nunca lo has sabido.- Dijo cortante al tiempo que de un brusco movimiento lograba que Miroku dejase su cabello.

No seas tonta, claro que sé... Te conozco.

Qué curioso, realmente la bofetada que en ese momento recibió por parte de la joven no había dolido. No la sintió. Había quedado atónito al ver la ira y las lágrimas en el rostro de la castaña, al verle mostrar por vez primera un rastro de vulnerabilidad...

_**Te quiero,**_

_**antes de saber lo que busco, **_

_**antes de entenderlo y sé que mi mundo está muy lejos de ti...**_

Pe-pero... ¡qué diablos te pasa! – Soltó iracundo cuando logró reaccionar.

¡No¡Qué diablos te pasa a ti!- Gritó colérica, con pequeñas gotas de lluvia corriendo en torno a sus sonrosadas mejillas, incrédula ante lo que decía Miroku.-¡Cómo tienes el descaro de decir que me conoces!

¿Y qué no es verdad¡Te conozco mejor que nadie!- Masculló entre dientes conteniéndole un determinado golpe.

...Tú no me conoces, y dudo que conozcas a _"ellas" _– Susurró casi inaudible con la cabeza gacha, limpiando su rostro delicadamente. –tú ni siquiera te conoces a ti...

El muchacho quedó perplejo ante aquello, no tenía una respuesta ante esa directa tan fría. Le miró unos instantes, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en su silencio... pero no llegaba nada a su mente. Y para su pesar, se daba cuenta que ella tenía toda la razón. No la conocía y jamás la conoció... y a decir verdad, era poco probable que lo llegara a hacer. Pero esa no era la realidad¡No podía, no podía¿Aquel tendría que ser el final? En verdad no deseaba dejarla... Pero ya era mucho daño. Tanto, y apenas se percataba...

Miroku meditó unos instantes sus palabras, escuchando el silencioso llanto que había apresado nuevamente a la muchacha.

No voy a cambiar tu modo de pensar ¿verdad?- Sonrió nostálgicamente el ojiazul, mirando el suelo con atención. Sango ahogó un gemido a sabiendas de lo que pasaría a continuación...

La chica negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios y enjutándose los ojos.

Miroku le miró unos instantes, era muy posible que fuera la última vez que lo hiciera desde esa distancia.

... Entonces, esto significa...- El chico se dirigió a la puerta, guardando en su interior la desesperada y vana esperanza de que ella lo detuviera... de que se retractara de sus palabras y lo perdonase.- ¿Que aquí acaba todo?

Sango no contestó, estaba turbada... Sus oídos habían sido víctima repentina de un zumbido muy molesto. Sus rodillas flaqueaban...

Pero Miroku ya había posado la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo había hecho girar.

_Detenme... Detenme..._

El muchacho se quedó unos segundos ahí, con la frente recargada en la madera, aguardando una última oportunidad.

Sango se acercó a él dejando reposar una de sus manos en su espalda para luego empujarlo afuera con suavidad.

¿Qué es lo que esperas?- Cuestionó un tanto tajante.- Mejor vete...

Nos... vemos.- Dijo, saliendo por fin del apartamento. Pero Sango le corrigió:

No... Adiós.- Su tono de voz era determinante, aunque se captaba claramente el dolor.

Sería lo mejor... no podía depender de una persona como él, y en aquellos casos, ni la amistad podría perdurar. Una amistad no puede ser cuando se ama a la persona pues es demasiado cruel.

Sango le sonrió levemente desde el marco de la puerta, observando cómo este se marchaba abatido. Eso significaba que sí le quería¿qué sí le amaba, o cuando menos una vez le amó?

_Tal vez._

Pero no más...

En todo caso...- Se dijo la joven para sí.- qué curiosa forma de amar¿no... Miroku?

**Fin.**

_Historia concluida el domingo 8 de mayo del 2005, 01:38 am._

**Dedicatoria:** A todos aquellos que me apoyaron constantemente y me dieron su opinión a lo largo de estos casi cinco meses que llevó la realización de este fic (Viva Gaby, Alex, Diego y el Inuforo! n.n) Pero sobre todo a la persona que me impulsó a crearla desde un principio y a estado a mi lado en todo momento. A **Paulina Isabel Vidal Brown**. Gracias por esperar tan pacientemente esta historia, espero te guste tanto como a mí. 

**Dudas, comentarios? háganmelas saber por medio de un review pinchando abajito Go, o escribiendo a mi correo (que está en mi profile) y se las responderé con gusto.**

**Muchas gracias por leer! n.n**

Kuruma Chidori.-  



End file.
